Jealousyrevenge
by janelle clark
Summary: This is my first fic! Anywayz, Clu drinks a love potion to make the ladies like him and he doesnt realize the potion makes EVERYONE love him-love him enough to KILL for him- Many strange twists-The story is complete. Please read and review! :)
1. Fiona and Clu. Annie and Clu. JACK???and...

(I don't own anyone. Not even myself. Lol)  
  
Fiona walked down the hallway of the large house, barefoot. "Its great to be home," she thought warmly. She had come home to visit for Spring Break and was looking forward to spending time with her family. This included not only Molly and Jack but also the Bell family and Annie.   
  
She walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Hi, baby," her mom said when Fi appeared in the dining room.   
  
"Hey," she replied reaching into the refrigerator for a glass of orange juice.  
  
"You don't know how glad I am that you're home," Molly said putting down her guitar.  
  
"I think I do, Mom. Every time you see me it's like I've been gone for nine years," Fi said laughing.   
  
"Well I can't help it! You're the only daughter I've got!" Molly said, getting up to hug the girl with long brown hair.   
  
"You forgot about Jack," Fi joked.   
  
Molly smiled and shook her head. It was good to joke around with her daughter again. It was nice with Annie around, but it just wasn't the same as having her true blood with her.   
  
"Can I take this up to my room?" Fi asked, holding up the glass of orange juice.   
  
"Sure baby, go ahead." Molly said smiling at her daughter. How good it was for her to be home.  
  
Fi walked back up the stairs feeling the chill of the hardwood floor on her toes. She had intended to go to her room but she heard the sound of laughter in the room one door down. She peeked into the room and saw Clu attacking Annie with tickles.   
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Fi asked with a smile on her face even though she could feel her heart flaming inside.   
  
"Clu…tickle…help me, Fi!" Annie said through giggles.   
  
Fi turned around and walked back to her room. She couldn't stand to see them in such contact even though it was totally innocent. That's how it was ever since she had come home. As soon as she saw him when she had walked into the house the first day home, she could felt her heart skip a beat. At first she had thought it was a strange case of indigestion, or maybe even an evil elf that had taken over her heart. But after a few hours home, she realized for the first time ever, that she was in love with Clu Bell. It hurt her to see the way that he flirted with Annie all the time. She could tell that there was attraction between them. The weirdest thing though, was that every time she saw them together, her heart burned in this funny way and she got hot all over. "Must be some weird love thing," she thought to herself. She lay flat on her bed while the burning in her heart died down. "I've known Clu for as long as I can remember, why do I love him now?" she thought to herself.  
  
Jack walked down the hallway passing his sister Fiona's room and caught a glance of her laying flat on her bed. "I wonder what's up with her," he thought. He decided not to bother her, for there was always something going on with her. He walked then past Annie's room into his own room that he was sharing with Clu.  
  
Clu was home for Spring Break also, and ever since Clu had come, Jack had this funny feeling around him. Jack had avoided Clu to get away from this feeling. "I don't know what is up with me…I mean it's just Clu. Clu who I used to get into trouble with, Clu who helped me ask out Cindy in the 8th grade. Clu…Clu! My best friend." Jack sat down at his desk and stared out the window.   
  
In the meantime, Clu had stopped tickling Annie and was sitting there listening to her sing the new song that she had written.   
  
"Her voice is so beautiful," he thought. "She's beautiful too." He closed his eyes trying to get the thought out of his head. It was okay to flirt with her in that playful way of his, but it wasn't right to think of her like that. If he had true feelings for her, it wouldn't work for them anyway. He had been away at college and the girls there were a lot different than the sweet and naïve Annie.  
  
She had finished her song and was staring at him for input. "That was sweet Annie. Totally great!" Clu said enthusiastically.   
  
"You think?" Annie said with that sweet smile of hers.   
  
"Dude, I was touched," Clu said.   
  
Annie laughed at him. "Well I'm not finished with it yet, but when I am, I'll let you know, since you were so…touched," Annie said.   
  
"I'll be looking forward to that," Clu said rising off the bed to go into his room. He left a singing Annie to work.  
  
He walked into his room to see Jack staring out of the window. Clu wondered what he was looking at and stood behind Jack's chair, staring also. "Dude, what are we looking at?" Clu whispered placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.   
  
Jack nearly jumped out his chair for he didn't know that Clu had been standing behind him. The area on his shoulder where Clu had placed his hand was creating a chill that creeped down Jack's back. Jack felt his heart start to beat faster, faster, faster. He could feel the fluttery feeling come to his stomach.   
  
"Man, you okay?" Clu asked Jack, concerned. "You look like you're about to puke."   
  
"No…I'm fine. I…I just need some air," Jack stated walking quickly out of the room.   
  
Clu watched Jack practically run out of the room. "What's up with him?" Clu wondered.   
  
Jack walked through the house and out the front door. He stood on the porch staring out into the forest. He shivered but it wasn't because of the evening chill. Had he thought that Clu's confused little face was actually…cute? "No, no," Jack thought shaking his head. "I'm not like that. I know I'm not. Never have, never will be," Jack thought, trying to convince himself. "I'm not. I'm not…"   
  
Jack stared out into the forest surrounding the home. He could have sworn that he could see a red light floating out behind the trees. He squinted his eyes, not believing what he saw. The light suddenly disappeared. "What the…." Jack said to himself trailing off. He heard the door being opened and turned around. It was Clu.   
  
"What's up, man? I just wanted to see if you were okay," Clu said, concerned.   
  
"I'm fine," Jack mumbled hastily.   
  
"Oh, that's good cuz I just…" Clu started, but it was too late, Jack had already run back into the house. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that he was running away from me," Clu thought out loud.   
  
"Who was running away from you?" Molly asked. 


	2. Jack and Clu. Fiona's mind

"Jack. I don't know what is up with him lately. Every time I get near him, he like...runs," Clu told her with a confused look in his eyes.   
  
Molly couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute like that. "Well, maybe it's because he feels uncomfortable with you around now because he feels that you've out grown him while you were away," Molly stated, trying to make Clu feel better.  
  
"Well Mrs. P, maybe you're right. I mean, I am in college now," Clu smiled. "You know what? I think you are right. I'll go talk to him right now." Clu sounded more confident now. "Thanks Mrs. P," Clu said while walking back into the house.   
  
Molly turned her head to the side a bit to watch his very cute butt walking through the door.   
  
Clu walked back up the stairs and down the hallway once again. He intended to go talk to Jack but when he got into his room, Jack was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Jack? Hey Jack where are you?"   
  
Clu looked everywhere Jack could possibly be hiding in the room and decided to just ask Fi where he was. Her door was closed so he knocked on it twice softly.   
  
"Fi? Fi you in there?" he called through the door.   
  
"Yeah coming!" Fi yelled and was at the door in an instant.   
  
"Hi...Clu," She said just a little TOO happily.   
  
"Um, yeah...have you seen Jack?" he asked.   
  
"No…no…not at all."   
  
He noticed how she took deep breaths between her words. "Are you okay Fi?" he asked.   
  
"Of course," she said smiling. What Clu didn't know was that her heart was starting to beat faster, faster, faster. Her palms were starting to sweat.   
  
"Well…I guess I'll go ask Annie where he is," Clu replied unsurely.   
  
"NO!" Fi yelled. Clu looked at her with grave concern. "I mean no, don't bother her...she is, um…" Fi trailed off looking for an excuse. "She's writing a song?" Fi guessed.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Clu said.   
  
"Well, maybe he's...he's...in the kitchen! Eating...yeah, eating!" Fi said. Anything to keep him away from Annie.  
  
"Okaaaay...I'll look there," Clu said looking at Fi strangely.   
  
Clu turned around and walked back down the stairs as Fi watched him until he got to the bottom. "Me and Clu...we'd be perfect for each other! If only...ANNIE!" Fi felt a small tingling in her heart when she thought of the name.   
  
"Annie. She is standing between me and the love of my life. I can't stand for this." In her mind she replayed the image of Clu tickling Annie on the bed. Over and over the scene replayed. The tingling in her heart grew to a slight burning but that grew and grew to an excruciating burn. Fiona started to breathe harder and harder.   
  
"If only I could get Annie out of the way..." Fi looked around her room. She picked up a large hand mirror that was on her chest of drawers. She raised it high over her head and smashed it against the floor. Fragments of glass and mirror shards bounced in different directions. Fi picked up a particularly long and sharp piece and headed out into the hallway 


	3. Hiding

Fi walked through the hallway, piece of glass up in her hand, Scream style. She inched near Annie's room quietly, like the fog creeping in outside. Closer and closer she got to Annie's room. She could the muffled sounds of Annie's guitar through the closed door.   
  
Suddenly a crash in the hall closet interrupted her jealous rage. Fi dropped the jagged piece of glass and turned to the closet. She put her ear to the closet door and listened. She heard the sound of something moving on the inside. What could that be? Fear rose in her heart. She took a deep breath. Should she open it? Her curiosity outweighed her fear. Her hand fell on the doorknob. Slowly she turned it. She decided it was now or never and threw the door open.   
  
A surprised Jack fell out of the closet. An even more surprised Fi jumped back and screamed. They stared at each other. Molly came running up the stairs and Annie's door flew open.  
  
"What happened?" Annie asked.   
  
"Are you okay?" Molly asked seeing Jack on the floor.   
  
Jack and Fi just stared at each other.   
  
"Everything's okay, Mom, Jack just scared me." Fi said, not taking her eyes off Jack.   
  
"Well, you guys settle down. You're going to give your mother a heart attack," Molly said smiling.  
  
Annie smiled also and closed her door.   
  
Fi waited until Molly had went back downstairs. "What were you doing in the closet?"   
  
"Nothing," Jack said uneasily.   
  
"So, you were just sitting in the closet for fun?" Fi said unconvinced.   
  
"Um...basically," Jack said. 


	4. The talk

(Hey, you guys sorry that this took so long! It's just that with school and stuff so this story was on the bottom of my priorities list. So for all you guys who liked the story thanks for reading it! PLEASE review and tell me what you think!)  
  
Jack shook his head and sat his head in his arms. "What am I going to do? I can't hide the whole time Clu is here."   
  
Jack looked up as he heard the door down the hallway open. The tall blonde boy was walking out.   
  
Before Jack could crawl back into the closet Clu said, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, man!"   
  
Clu walked over to Jack and put out his hand to help him up. Jack looked up at Clu's outreached hand. He wanted to take his hand. He REALLY wanted to take Clu's hand. In fact it was almost like a yearning and that emotion disgusted Jack.   
  
After a second Clu felt stupid with his hand outreached with Jack not even responding so he just sat down beside him.   
  
A shiver ran through Jack. Clu's closeness was causing an idiocy in him. Jack's heart started beating faster, faster, faster. He felt sweat trickling down his brow. Somehow it seemed to get a hundred degrees warmer in that hallway. "Wha-wha-what do you want Clu?" Jack stammered.   
  
"Well man, its just that I noticed that ever since I've arrived here you've been acting kind of weird," Clu started.   
  
"Oh no…he noticed!" Jack thought.   
  
"And I totally know why dude, and its totally understandable and normal!" Clu explained   
  
"Oh my God!" Jack thought frantically.   
  
"I know its because you-''   
  
"Okay, okay! I'm really ashamed though. I don't know where this feeling came from! I'm really sorry! I can understand if you hate me now," Jack interrupted.   
  
"Hey, dude! It's totally understandable that you feel that I've outgrown you! But dude you gotta realize that you are my homie, my amigo and that will never change! No matter what happens we'll be best buds, okay?"   
  
Jack took a sigh of relief. "Oh…right…you hit the exact button on how I feel…yeah…" Jack replied.  
  
Clu stood up and again outreached his hand to help Jack up but Jack scurried up on his own.   
  
"Well, thanks for the talk, bye!" Jack looked around and ran into the closest room, which was Fi's.  
  
Fi was reading a book in bed and looked up in surprise. "What the?" Fi wondered.   
  
"Uh, hey Fiona…" Jack said uneasily.   
  
"Um…Jack, somehow I get the feeling that something's wrong."  
  
"No, no Fi. Where would you get that idea?"   
  
"Maybe because you ran in my room like there was a monster outside."  
  
"Um…no…just wanted to spend some quality time with my little sister."   
  
"Umm…that's nice Jack but we'll have to be spending some quality time a little later cuz im pooped. I'm going to bed!"   
  
Jack looked over at the clock. 12:30 a.m. Then he noticed his sister's pajamas.   
  
"You probably should be getting to bed too."  
  
"Bed-right." Jack thought about going to bed but then thought of who would be in the bed right next to his. "Umm…Fi, can I stay in your room tonight?"   
  
"Uh, howz bout no?" Fi said looking at Jack weird.   
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease Fi!" Jack pleaded.   
  
"Why?" Fiona asked.   
  
"Umm…just cuz. I uh…miss you! I miss you!" Jack gave Fi the sad puppy look and she shook her head.  
  
"FINE! Fine, fine, but your sleeping on the floor," Fiona said giving in.   
  
"Yes!" Jack thought to himself.  
  
Jack settled down on the floor as Fi threw a blanket at him.   
  
"Jack, sometimes I just don't understand you!"  
  
"Well Fi, sometimes I don't understand myself." 


	5. A violent walk in the woods

Annie's eyes slowly opened breaking out of slumber. She turned over and looked at the clock. "3:45 am! Arrrg! Why am I awake so early!"   
  
A creak in the hallway caught her attention. She crept over to the door and cracked it.   
  
"Clu?" He was walking down the hallway.   
  
"He's probably getting water or something," she thought.  
  
She began to close the door but then heard a noise down the hall. She looked down the hall and watched Jack creep down the hallway after Clu. "What was Jack doing in Fi's room at this time of night?" she wondered. She started getting curious but was still going to close the door but then she saw Fiona go down the hallway silently right after Jack. "What is going on?" she wondered. Her inquisitiveness took over and she wandered after Fi.   
  
"Fi!" she whispered loudly. "Where are you going?" she asked when she caught up to her.   
  
"I don't know. I'm just following Jack!" Fi answered.   
  
"Come on! Lets catch up!" Annie said increasing her pace. They reached the open front door traveling silently. "Where did they go?" The girls looked out and saw Jack heading into the forest.   
  
"Where are they going?" Annie thought out loud.   
  
"Hello, lets go see!" Fi ran out to the trees trying to follow her brother and Annie followed suit.   
  
They kept following the silver stripe on Jack's shirt. Every once in a while it would disappear for a second but reappear after he got from behind a bush. Finally they reached a clearing. Clu was standing in the middle of the clearing looking lost and lethargic. Fi and Annie ran up to Jack, looking at Clu.   
  
"Where are you going?" Annie asked Jack insistently.   
  
"I don't know! I was just following Clu!"   
  
They all turned.   
  
"Clu? Clu?" Annie crept up to him. "Clu?" she called quietly. She touched Clu's shoulder and he turned around to her. He looked around and looked very confused.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, mystified.   
  
"You're in the middle of the woods! Clu what made you come out here?" Annie asked.   
  
"I…I…I don't know…" Clu trailed off, upset.   
  
"It's okay, Clu." Annie embraced him in a hug.   
  
Fi sat there watching, feeling like flames were erupting into her heart. "Who does she think she is?" The rage filled Fi like fire enveloping her in heat. She grabbed the nearest rock and was ready to strike, but before she could, Jack charged towards Annie, screaming.  
  
Jack didn't know what he was doing or why but for some reason he had to get Annie away from Clu. He reached and pushed Annie's body into a tree. Her head hit it roughly and she fell down like a rag doll into unconsciousness.   
  
"JACK! What the hell are you doing?" Clu screamed breaking out of his dreamlike state.   
  
"I…I don't know."  
  
Clu knelt next to Annie's limp body and looked at the blood running down her face. Clu stood up facing Jack. "Why?" he asked totally perplexed.   
  
Jack looked into Clu's eyes and the answer was there and in his madness he replied, "Because Clu…Clu…I freaking love you!   
  
"What?" Clu screamed.   
  
"I said: I love you dammit!" Jack repeated. He pulled Clu towards him and brought his lips to his in a passionate, insane kiss. 


	6. Aphrodite Goddess of Love

Fi was watching this all and for a second everything started to make sense but when she saw Jack and Clu's lips touch, it drove her to insanity and she picked the large rock back up, ran towards Jack and flung.  
  
"AH!" Jack grunted in pain pulling away from a very surprised and baffled Clu. "What do you think you're doing Fi?" Jack questioned.   
  
"STAY…AWAY…FROM…CLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she screamed like a madman.   
  
She lunged at Jack pinning him to the ground. She scratched and punched. But as Jack was the stronger he pushed her off of him.   
  
"What is wrong with you Fi?" Jack yelled.   
  
"What in Sam's market is wrong with you Jack? You just kissed another guy! Not to mention that it was Clu who is the love of my life!" Fi shot back.   
  
She picked up a larger, heavier rock and aimed at Jack's head. She was ready to swing but someone held her arm back.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Clu shouted. "First you nearly kill Annie, then YOU try to kill your own brother! And what's this about being in LOVE with ME! And Jack since when are you gay?"   
  
"I'm not gay okay?" Jack shouted.   
  
"Well what do YOU call it? You freakin kissed me, dude!" Clu shouted.   
  
Clu let go of Fi's arm and she took no hesitation. She lunged the heavy rock at Jack's head. And with a loud thump he was out like a light.   
  
Clu looked from the limp body of Annie at the base of the tree to Jack's still body in front of him.   
  
"Clu?" Fi said.   
  
Clu turned around to face the red faced Fiona.   
  
"What?" he asked almost silently.   
  
Fiona walked closer to him and pulled him close to her. "Their both gone. We can finally be together…"   
  
Clu pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. They were flashing with insanity and rage. He took a step back. This wasn't Fi. This wasn't the Fi that he had known and grew to love like a sister. "Get away from me…" he whispered.   
  
"What?" Fiona asked, opening her eyes larger.   
  
"I said…get…away…from…me."  
  
"You cant mean that Clu! I LOVE you Clu!" Fiona screamed.   
  
"No you don't! There's something wrong with you people! I don't know…."   
  
"FINE! FINE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out an excruciating scream.  
  
Clu covered his ears in pain. He looked up and Fi looked at him. Emptiness filled her eyes, and then she passed out.   
  
"What the?"   
  
Clu stood in the middle of the clearing. He turned to one side and there laid the bleeding body of Annie. He turned to the other side and there laid the unmoving body of Jack. He turned once more and there was the body of Fi.   
  
"Oh my God…what have I done?" Clu looked around frantically once more and ran. He ran through the woods getting hit by overhanging branches and being clawed at by the thorns of bushes. He had no idea where he was going he just had to get away. Anywhere but here. He ran and ran not thinking of anything just frantically loosing his mind.  
  
He finally stopped of exhaustion. He stood there and hyperventilated. How far had he ran? How long had he ran? He finally started to regain his mind. "What was I thinking? How am I going to go back? I should have gotten help for them! What if one of them dies now? Oh, God why is this happening?" He sat down at the base of a tree, head down in his arms. "Why did I come out into this dumb forest in the first place?" Then he started to remember why. It all came back to him as if remembering a dream….   
  
It had been about 3:30 a.m. in the morning and he was wondering why Jack wasn't in the room. He wondered if he had angered Jack in the chat they had earlier that day. He stared out the window, seeking comfort in the beautiful wilderness. Then he saw it- the red light. It was floating aimlessly into the woods. Something told him to follow it. Something told him to go reach it. Go touch it. So he left his room, then the next thing he remembered was being in the clearing with Annie.   
  
"That's what happened…it was the red light…" Clu said to himself. "What the heck is going on?" He screamed out loud.   
  
He stood up from his post at the tree and looked around. Then something caught his eye on the left. He looked over and again there was that red light. But now that he was up close to it, it seemed more like a creature. Like a large mosquito. The creature floated nearer to him. He backed up. The red light seemed to get bigger and bigger. Fear enclosed Clu's heart but he did not run. He HAD to know what was going on. The light got bigger until it was in the form of a woman. The light got dimmer and dimmer and the woman got more solid.   
  
"Wha…." Clu was in shock.   
  
After a few seconds that seemed like eternities there was a beautiful woman standing in front of Clu. She was blonde with a long gown on and she seemed to emit a warm light around her.   
  
"Who…what…who are you?" Clu asked astonished.   
  
"I'm Aphrodite. The goddess of Love. Don't tell me you haven't heard of me!" she said smiling.   
  
"The goddess of Love? Wow, I must be having the wildest dream ever!" Clu said very dumbfounded.   
  
"What?" the woman asked taken aback.   
  
"Well, everyone knows that Aphrodite is just in old mythology." Clu answered.   
  
"Old mythology…old mythology! Now you must be a very ignorant young boy. Just because it's OLD and just because it's what you call mythology that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. Besides, you were the one who prayed to me in the first place." Aphrodite replied with a shot of annoyance.   
  
"Dude, what are you talking about? I didn't say no prayer!" Clu yelled confused.   
  
"Hello...don't you remember September earlier this year? And I quote 'Aphrodite lead the way, bring me love if you may, Let them love me my lover true, anyone who gets between us is through, Once upon a September Moon, Down a summer river, Athena let my lover's heart be mine, For me and only me they pine. So Goddess of love find me star-crossed, for without you love is lost.' Sound familiar….Dude?" Aphrodite snidely said, looking at him in aggravation.   
  
Clu thought about the words and it all came back. He had forgotten about the spell he found in an old book in the back of the University's library. "But…but, that was supposed to work on my date with Becky Travis! And I wasn't really that serious about it! I didn't mean for it to turn out…like this!" Clu shouted.   
  
"Hey love, you were the one who said the spell!" Aphrodite said without screaming but with just enough spark.   
  
"BUT THAT WAS EIGHT MONTHS AGO!!" Clu screamed.   
  
"Well hey, I AM the goddess of love. I DO get kind of busy you know."   
  
"Well, take it away! Take it away! This has ruined everything! Take it away! TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT AWAY!" Clu screamed over and over "Take it away, take it away!" 


	7. Back into Reality

He closed his eyes in infuriation still screaming. When he opened his eyes he was back at his bedroom window. "What the heck?" He looked around and he was in the bedroom and sunlight was rising through the horizon. "But this cant be…I was standing in the middle of the forest a second ago! Maybe I fell asleep standing up. But…"   
  
He turned around as a horrifying scream echoed through the house. He ran to the door of the room and threw the door open. There Molly stood at the door of Annie's room screaming in horror. He ran to her to see what she saw. He looked into Annie's room and there she lie on the floor with blood trickling down her face.   
  
"Oh my God…if this is…oh my God Fi and Jack!" He ran down the hall to Fi's room he threw the door open and there Jack lie with a wound to his head. He looked up at the bed and Fi lie there in bed breathing steadily. "Oh no…" He ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911.  
  
Clu stood in the hospital pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He had no idea what happened or whether or not Jack and Annie were okay.   
  
Fiona sat in a chair far away from Clu. She knew exactly what happened but she wasn't sure why. For now she was avoiding Clu and she was pretty sure that he was avoiding her.   
  
Molly was sitting in a chair weeping. She was completely clueless. All she cared about whether or not her children were okay. She hadn't even thought of what might have happened.   
  
They all looked up when Clu's parents and older brother Cary ran through the door. They had been at a meeting for Molly's act the whole day the day before. Mr. And Mrs. Bell ran directly to Clu. "Are you okay what happened what happened?"   
  
"I…um…I…" Clu stammered.   
  
"Clu! Your face what happened!" His mother screamed.   
  
Clu turned around and looked in the mirror that was behind him. There were deep scratches all over his face and his clothes were torn.   
  
Clu didn't know what to say. How could he tell someone what happened when he could barely understand it himself?   
  
He started to make up some lie when the doctor came in the room and they all ran up to him awaiting information on Jack and Annie. "Well, Mrs. Phillips, Jack has quite an injury to his head but we stitched that all up and took care of it. He has an extreme concussion but he'll pull through okay. He's still unconscious but should wake up within the hour. We checked and there seems to be no brain damage."   
  
Molly took a sigh of relief. "Thank God…what about Annie?"   
  
"Well, Annie also has a severe injury to the head. She has a concussion also but there's one problem…where she hit her head damaged part of her brain so she might not be able to walk again."   
  
"Oh my God!" Molly sighed. "Can we go see them now?"   
  
"Umm…alright I'm sure it will be okay." He told them what room that they were in and Molly and the crew walked up the hallways silently.   
  
Carey walked next to Clu he turned to Clu and said quietly, "I know something's up, Clu."   
  
"What do you mean?" Clu said.   
  
"I mean I'm your brother; I know you. I know you know something about what happened." Carey said suspiciously.   
  
"I…I…I don't know how to explain it, Carey…Its just…so weird."  
  
Molly and Mr. And Mrs. Bell went into Annie's room and Cary, Fi and Clu went in to see Jack.   
  
Jack was sleeping quietly, his breathing steady. The beeps recording Jack's heartbeat gave Fi the chills. Fi could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She could remember what happened. She just didn't understand it. It was like someone possessed her. She remembered throwing the heavy rock at Jack's head with the strength of three men but she just didn't understand why she did it. She stood next to her brother's bed.   
  
Jack started to stir and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around.   
  
"You're in the hospital, man," Carey said quietly to him.   
  
Jack slowly blinked his eyes. "What happened?" Jack asked.   
  
Fi looked at Clu and Clu back at her. Clu shook his head. "Umm…don't worry about it Jack. Just worry about getting better."   
  
"I had the weirdest dream…" Jack said groggily. "I was…" Jack slowed and chuckled a little. "I was in love with Clu!"   
  
Carey burst out laughing. Fi and Clu just stared at each other.   
  
Jack went on, "Then we went in the woods and Fi started screaming at me because SHE wanted him and then she…she...threw a big rock at my head…" Jack looked around and he touched the bandage on his head. "Wait…naw…that couldn't be…there has to be a simple explanation for this..."   
  
Clu and Fiona stared at each other. But they all looked at the door when they heard a commotion down the hall. Everyone but Jack ran out the room into the hall and into Annie's hospital room. She was awake looking confused and scared.   
  
"Where's my Panther? Where's my Panther?" she repeated.   
  
"Honey…it's okay," Molly stated.   
  
Annie looked down at something invisible to everyone else's eyes except hers. She took a sigh of relief and lie back down.   
  
Just when things seemed like it couldn't get worse, two police officers came in. "I'm Lieutenant Dan and this is Detective Anderson, we need to speak to Clu Bell and Fiona Phillips?"   
  
Fiona and Clu looked back at each other again as they walked out the door. And for the first time, Molly wondered what had actually happened last night. Fi and Clu walked out into the hallway with the officers.   
  
"Now kids, I already questioned Molly and it's apparent that she knows nothing. You guys were the only other people in the house besides the injured ones. Now do you know anything of what happened? And I suppose you do with those scratches on your face young man."   
  
"Um…see what happened was someone broke into the house early this morning…" Fi started.   
  
"Yeah and um…he attacked Annie but Jack tried to save her but the guy ran into Fi's room and he attacked Jack and hit him in the head with a…uh…a baseball bat…yeah a baseball bat…" Clu lied uneasily.   
  
"Well Fiona, your mother said that you were asleep when she found Annie," the police said suspiciously.   
  
"I…I…" Fi stammered.   
  
"Well see, she fainted officer," Clu said for Fi.   
  
"And where were you at the time Mr. Bell?" the other officer inquired.   
  
"I heard some noise so I left my room and went in there were the burglar was and then he scratched me with…" Clu faded off.   
  
"A glass shard!" Fi almost yelled.   
  
"I thought you had fainted at the time?" the officer asked.   
  
"No, see I fainted while he was scratching him."  
  
"Well, what happened next?" he asked.   
  
"Then he pulled out a gun," Clu started.   
  
"What kind of gun?" Detective Anderson interrupted.   
  
"I don't know. I'm not a big gun person."   
  
"Okay, understandable," the officer said.   
  
"And then he ordered me to go back to my room so I did in fear for my life, of course. Then he closed the door and I was really scared not just for my life but also for everyone's. Then I suppose he ran away or something. And that's when Molly found Annie I guess."   
  
Fi and Clu looked back and forth from each other and looked back at the officers.   
  
"Well, is that all that happened?" the officer asked.   
  
"Yes…" both Fi and Clu said.   
  
"I guess that's all. Thank you for your time."   
  
"Um…okay no prob," Clu said.   
  
The officers next headed into Jack's room. "Oh no…." Clu moaned. "What is Jack going to say?" Clu wondered out loud.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Fi stated. "Knowing Jack, he'll probably think that it was all a dream and say he has amnesia. He did hit his head you know."   
  
They walked into Annie's room where she was lying in her hospital bed.   
  
"So…you guys. What happened last night? I mean I know what HAPPENED but what happened?" Annie asked.   
  
"I don't know," Fi said.   
  
They both looked at Clu. "Well don't worry about it you guys. Its over. Believe me…its over.   
  
********************************2 days later*************************************  
  
"Its so great that you can walk Annie! I knew you were a fighter!" Mrs. Bell said to Annie.   
  
"Yeah, well I have someone watching over me," she said smiling thinking of her panther.   
  
"Yeah, well I can't believe that even out here in the wilderness someone can come out and try to harm innocent people like that!" Jack said. Typical Jack, he believed the burglar story and took what really happened for a dream.   
  
Clu, Fi and Annie walked into the kitchen together.   
  
"Do you really think that Jack believes that story?" Annie asked.   
  
"Well, I think that he's trying to MAKE himself believe it!" Fi said.   
  
They all snickered because Jack WAS the nonbeliever.   
  
"Clu? Annie? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did. Whatever took over me wasn't me and I'm sorry for it anyway," Fi apologized quietly.   
  
"It's okay…it was partially my fault" Clu said, for he had explained to them what had happened.   
  
"Well, just remember not to play with magic anymore okay?" Fi said smiling. "Well, I gotta get upstairs to finish some work. I see you guys later," Fi stated, leaving the room.   
  
Clu waited until Fi was up the stairs. "I wonder why the spell didn't work on you?" Clu wondered out loud.  
  
Annie smiled thinking of her panther. Her panther was probably the one who protected her from the love spell but there was one other thing. "Well, it couldn't work on me because…I loved you BEFORE the spell."   
  
Clu looked surprised for a second. "I…I love you too."   
  
They embraced in a long, loving kiss.   
  
Fi wandered back down the stairs to go get something from the kitchen. She saw her two friends kissing and she felt fire arise in her heart. But she smiled. "I guess I can wait to get the medicine for my heartburn. Oooh, I shouldn't have eaten that pizza last night." (lol J) She was happy for her friends. It was over. The jealousy, the revenge, the terrible love and war was over. It was back to usual. "Its great to be home," she thought warmly. 


End file.
